


Winter Beard 2014

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Smut, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete really likes winter beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Beard 2014

Pete clenches and unclenches his fists as he watches Patrick answer a question, rubbing a hand over the stubble that had grown in the past two weeks. Patrick rubbed a hand under his chin and looked at the interviewer thoughtfully. Pete swallows as Patrick laughs at the interviewers joke and leans forward, hand on his chin. He shaved off the winter beard in early December, but it was back and going strong. Patrick didn't grow stubble as fast as Pete, Joe, or Andy did, and because of that he never usually had any stubble during the year. He'd grown the small amount of stubble for the first time the previous year, and Pete remembered popping a boner so quickly he had to rush to the bathroom.

He known he was fucked from then on. Pete had been sad to see what they lovingly called "winter beard" go, but it was back and stronger than ever. It was like Patrick knew it drove him crazy, with all the subtle touches to his chin. The two had only been dating for a two short months, but it was like Patrick knew everything that drove him crazy already. Their first fuck had been the best of Pete's life. Somehow, Patrick had known each and every sensitive spot on his body. Pete sighed when Patrick leaned back, placing hands in his lap. He had no idea what the interviewer or Patrick were talking about. He was too busy being enthralled by Patrick.

"So, Pete, I see you've dyed your hair lilac! Did anything in particular influence this color?" The interviewer suddenly asks him, and Pete startles. The interviewer looks at him expectantly and Patrick watches him with a smirk on his face.

"Uh.. nothing really. I just kind of chose a random color and Patrick helped me with it." He says truthfully, and Patrick watches him. The interviewer nods and turns back to Patrick.

"You dyed your hair blond once, correct?" She asks conversationally, and Patrick nods. Pete nearly groans at the thought of blond Patrick. Though they hadn't talked much or seen each other much during the band's hiatus, Pete had seen plenty of sweaty blond Patrick pictures bouncing around the stage. The interviewer and Patrick chatter some more for a while, and Pete answers a few questions.

Finally the interview is over, and they say their goodbyes and leave. Andy and Joe aren't there, thankfully, because Pete's planning on pinning Patrick against the backstage wall. No one is in there, and as soon as they enter the room Pete pins Patrick against the wall. Patrick squirms for a minute, confused, but then seems to notice Pete's growing erection. "Pete, not here. God." Patrick tells him, and Pete whines. Patrick leans forward and brushes his beard against Pete's cheek, humming. Pete sharply breathes in.

"Fuck." He groans softly, and Patrick plants a small kiss on his lips and pushes him away. "C'mon, c'mon. Let's go, we can go. C'mon, need you, need you now." Pete whispers against his cheek, and Patrick rolls his eyes but nods. They leave in a hurry, waving at some people on the way out. Patrick and Pete get into the car and Pete starts it up, pulling out and driving home.

The whole ride home Patrick teases him with feather light touches on his thigh. Pete can feel himself twitch in his black skinny jeans. Pete glances over to Patrick during a red light and Patrick gives him an innocent look and bites his lip. Pete makes a choking noise, and drives a little faster.

When they finally get home, Patrick takes his time opening the door and shrugging his coat off. He looks at Pete, and Pete looks at him with his best pitiful expression. "Patrick, please." Pete pouts, and Patrick yawns.

"I don't know, Pete. You were a little impatient." Patrick shrugs, and Pete makes a whining noise.

"I wasn't." Pete sulks and looks down sadly. Patrick steps forward and grabs his chin, pulling it up to look at him. Pete's taller than Patrick but he feels small right now, Patrick's intimidating presence making him shrink.

"Fine, I guess you deserve a little something." Patrick says evenly, and then tells him, "C'mon, bedroom." Patrick grabs his hand and pulls him. They nearly run upstairs, Patrick dragging him along. When they get into the bedroom, Patrick flings him onto the bed and Pete looks up at him. Patrick shut the door and turns on the lamp. Pete's discovered Patrick hates fucking in the dark. Pete settles against the sheets and watches Patrick stalk forward with a lustful look in his eyes. Pete whines when Patrick climbs onto the bed and crawls over until his arms are on both sides of Pete and he's looking down. Patrick leans down and kisses him hard and long, the stubble grazing Pete's cheeks. It sends an electric shock through him and Pete's hips thrust up of their own accord, and Patrick instantly breaks away and looks down at him disappointedly.

"Pete, are we going to have to use the cock ring tonight?" Patrick asks him, and Pete nearly cries out when he shakes his head. He hates, hates, hates the cock ring. "Then behave." Patrick says, and Pete nods. Patrick's hands push his shirt up and Pete tugs it off, and then his jeans come down. He's left in his boxers and Patrick throws the jeans and shirts to the floor, undressing himself quickly and doing the same with his own clothes. He grinds down against Patrick, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Pete lets out a choked noise while Patrick moans softly.

Despite his previous suspicions, Patrick was quiet in bed. He was all soft sighs and quiet moans, completely silent during his orgasm. Pete was the opposite, screaming and digging his nails into Patrick's shoulders. Patrick kisses his way down Pete's body, nuzzling him in various parts. It leaves a soft burn that fades quickly, and Pete is thoroughly enjoying it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Pete groans, thighs quivering in the effort to keep from thrusting upwards.

Patrick mouths at his cock through Pete's boxers and Pete lets out a long groan. After a moment of lapping at the head through the boxers he moves to his thighs, leaving soft kisses and a trail of beard burn. He finally pulls his boxers down and Pete's aching cock feels relief when Patrick wraps a hand around the base and strokes harshly. It's dry and it hurts but the friction is so good.  Pete cries out and his legs hurt from the effort of staying still. Then Patrick removes his hand and reaches on the bedside table for the lube, drizzling some one his fingers. He pushes one into Pete, and then two after a moment and stretches him open. Pete whimpers and moans as he brushes his prostate, and Patrick gives him a smug look. Then without warning, he pulls them out and slicks himself up, pushing inside Pete in one swift movement.

Patrick pulses inside Pete and slides in until he's fully inside of him, and trembling with the effort to stay still. Though he's rough in bed and sometimes harsh, he always lets Pete adjust. Pete nods and pants as Patrick pulls out and snaps his hips forward, fucking into him roughly and quickly. It doesn't take long for him to establish a rhythm (fucking musicians), and he wraps a hand around Pete's throbbing cock. Patrick grunts and Pete sobs as Patrick strokes him roughly in time with his thrusts. Patrick leans down and mouths at his neck, whispering against his skin. "Come for me, Pete." Patrick tells him. Pete sobs and yells out as he comes, spurting into his hand and his chest. Patrick continues fucking him harshly through it, and by the time he comes back to reality Patrick's desperately fucking into him, chasing his orgasm. Pete lifts his head weakly and bites down on his collarbone, and it breaks Patrick. His hips still and his back arches, head tipping back. His eyes are closed and his pink and swollen lips open in a silent moan. His body trembles and Pete feels him release into him.

Patrick slowly returns back to Pete, and Pete brushes his hair out face, kissing him softly. Patrick nuzzles his beard against Pete's cheeks and Pete hums in content. Patrick pulls out and Pete can feel the come trickle out of his ass. It's uncomfortable but Pete doesn't mind, he'd never mind. Patrick collapses next to him smiles against his cheek. Pete turns him onto his side and spoons him, rubbing his spent cock teasingly against the cleft of Patrick's ass. Patrick protests and Pete chuckles against his neck.

He wraps arms around his waist. "Love you, Patrick." He mumbles, and Patrick hums again.

"Love you too."

 


End file.
